


Two Vows

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1977, 1996, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Christmas Party, Death Eaters, Drabble Collection, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, If you only read one work by me, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealous Severus Snape, Jealousy, Malfoy Manor, Non-Chronological, Non-Consensual Kissing, Revenge, Three Broomsticks, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Wedding Rings, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Although Severus would prefer to spend Yuletide alone, duty calls. It's his duty, both as a devoted Death Eater and Dumbledore's spy, to attend this Christmas party."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Kaksi valaa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476276) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu)



> Eleven drabbles that might ruin your Christmas spirit.

Drizzle falls on Severus's face as he treks through a dark garden, watching his steps on the muddy path. The wind that rustles the withered plants is surprisingly mild. Christmas is black, once again.

Although Severus would prefer to spend Yuletide alone, duty calls. It's his duty, both as a devoted Death Eater and Dumbledore's spy, to attend this Christmas party.

He looks ahead at the Malfoy Manor, but as soon as his eyes leave the path, his foot lands on mud. As he inspects his soiled shoes, one of which is about to fall apart, an old memory surfaces.

* 2 *

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas break. The seventeen-year-old Severus, who had, surprisingly enough, received little money from his mother, was standing in front of Honeydukes. He had no sweet tooth himself, but knew someone who did. Perhaps the right gift would persuade Lily finally to forgive him.

Surrounded by the bustling crowd, a red-haired girl passed by. Severus froze. Lily was walking hand in hand with a dark-haired boy. Rumour had it that she had started dating Potter. Surely that was impossible!

Still petrified, Severus watched how the cheerful couple disappeared into the Three Broomsticks.

* 3 *

The Malfoy Manor ballroom is decorated in red and green, matching Narcissa's elaborate dress robes.

"Severus!" she cries. "How wonderful that you came."

Her smile is uptight. She has to host the party without her husband, for Lucius has blundered and ended up in Azkaban. Nearly everyone has arrived, yet the Dark Lord is not present. A house-elf offers Severus a drink. To their mutual dismay, he refuses.

Rodolphus greets Severus with a nod and lights a cigarette.  
"The balcony is over there," Narcissa says and rushes to welcome a new guest. "Thorfinn! How wonderful to see you."

* 4 *

Severus peered through the window of the Three Broomsticks and spotted Lily in the corner table by herself. He sighed as he imagined himself sitting opposite: her green eyes beaming, cheeks flushed by fresh winter air, hand reaching over the table, fingers intertwined with his.

The daydream was interrupted by Potter, who returned with their drinks and bowed to kiss Lily. Severus's hands clenched, as Potter's hand sneaked under Lily's blouse.

Suddenly, the view was blocked by a blonde girl peeking out from the window. Embarrassed, Severus took a step back. The girl, however, smiled and beckoned him to come in.

* 5 *

Roaring laughter, waving arms and staggering steps bear witness that the Malfoy house-elves have successfully filled all empty plates and glasses. 

"Merry Christmas!" Narcissa shouts over the noise, handing everyone a bottle of expensive-looking wine. Her smile looks more strained by the moment, for the Dark Lord has refused to honour the festivities with his presence.

Alecto cackles, as Macnair gropes her meaty corpus. Severus finds himself thinking about Lily: her green eyes beaming, cheeks flushed, fingers intertwined with his, thighs wrapped around his pelvis.

In attempt to conceal the bulge in his trousers, he turns to stare at the dark garden.

* 6 *

The Three Broomsticks smelled of mulled wine and wet wool. Severus finally recognised the blonde girl as Narcissa Black, a Slytherin, who had graduated already. What could a pretty and pure-blooded girl like her want from him?

Narcissa smiled. "What's your name?"  
"Se-se-severus," he spluttered.

Narcissa was sitting with a dark-haired woman, who had to be her sister Bellatrix, allegedly close with You-Know-Who. The woman nodded. Severus could hardly believe that Bellatrix Black herself had just acknowledged him!

He glanced at Lily, who was deep in conversation with Potter. Look Lily, he thought. Plenty of fish in the sea.

* 7 *

Severus stares into the darkness, thinking about Dumbledore, who has ordered him to attend this folly. Dumbledore, who is slowly dying. The window reflects an approaching figure. Soon enough, Bellatrix's lips touch his ear.

"Come."  
Severus lets Bellatrix lead him across the room. Eventually, she stops and grins. "Mistletoe."  
Her tongue slithers its way into Severus's mouth as she rubs herself against his member, arousing it against his will.  
"Whoopsie," she says with a husky voice, peering down. "Nothing personal, laddie. I've snogged everyone tonight. Everyone, except Cissy and..."  
Severus follows her hungry gaze.  
"...little Draco."

* 8 *

"So," Narcissa said. "Which do you prefer, red or white wine?"

Severus could smell her musky perfume and knew no longer where to look: her blue eyes, her silver earrings, her lean hands, the form of her tight pullover, her fur-trimmed boot or her knee that gently touched his thigh.

"Red," he replied, even though he had never tasted alcohol in any form. Since childhood, he had dreaded the sound of a bottle opening.  
"Me too," Narcissa said and sighed. "Too bad we are broke and besides, Severus, you are too young."  
"I am of age!"

* 9 *

Narcissa and Draco sit on the sofa surrounded by smoke. As Rodolphus, Avery and Yaxley stand smoking and arguing, cigarette ash falls on the Persian carpet. Narcissa's posture is stiff and the wine glass on the table looks untouched.

"May we have a private word?" Severus asks Narcissa.

Rolling his eyes, Draco gets up. As Bellatrix approaches, he slips out from a side door and slams it shut.

Run, Draco, Severus muses. Don't let aunt Bellatrix catch you.

Narcissa wringes her hands. "Is this about Draco?"  
"Don't worry. I have sworn the unbreakable vow. Your son is safe."

* 10 *

Severus stood at the bar with three glasses of red wine. His money was now spent, in the best way imaginable. Narcissa and Bellatrix were laughing at their table. Overwhelmed by curiosity, Severus reached for his wand. "Audiato."

Bellatrix's voice was immediately loud and clear. "What a loser!"  
"I know!" Narcissa replied. "Did you see his shoes?"

Aghast, Severus looked at his muddy shoes, one of which was about to fall apart.

Bellatrix chuckled. "Can't believe you hid your engagement ring."  
"No marriage vows have been exchanged. I might change my mind..."  
"Beware, Lucius! Here comes Se-se-severus!"

* 11 *

All girls are attractive in one way or other. But Narcissa, over forty, is still beautiful. Severus gazes the generous neckline of her dress, taking in her musky fragrance. Look Lily, he thinks. Plenty of fish in the sea.

When their knees touch, Narcissa startles. "I'm forever grateful. But... I'm married."

Her position is vulnerable. Both know that Severus can, if it pleases him, have his way with her. He moves his leg away. "Some vows must be respected."

Narcissa looks relieved, and Severus grabs her hand. The wedding ring slips easily from her slim finger.

"Others are worthless."


End file.
